


Hot Chocolate

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: SandsOfVulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ATOS story in response to the Hot Chocolate challenge.</p><p>Written by SandsOfVulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

Author: Sandsofvulcan  
Title: Hot Chocolate  
Fandom: Star Trek 09  
Rating: Gen  
Notes: written for Challenge prompt "Hot Chocolate"  
Pairing: Sarek/Amanda, Spock

Snow whipped and swirled, glittering in the headlights of the flitter, flying only a meter off the thickly covered road. The trees closed in over the rarely used path to the cabin. On this cold, clear winter evening he travelled alone.

As he neared the cabin, he thought he caught a glimpse of movement from within. Quickly he cut the guiding lights and glided to a halt. The path gave way to a clearing in front of the porch that ran the length of the log cabin. Instantly, he regretted his actions. As the Ambassador of the Vulcan People, he may have erred in making his journey. He had informed no one of his intentions or his whereabouts. He had not thought it necessary, since he had every intention of attending the meeting of the Vulcan High Council in the morning in San Francisco. He had not thought he would be missed for the night.

Now there was a possible threat, obviously the cabins security perimeter had been breached, but by whom? He was not armed, and though he could activate his subdermal transponder, no response could be quicker that a phaser blast. He must exercise caution.

It seemed that his approach had not been noticed. Perhaps he had cut the engine in time to avoid detection. Now, observation was in order.

The steps had been swept. The flickering of light through the cabin window was indicative of a fire being lit inside. A shadow cloud of smoke rose from the chimney. Inside, a dark figure moved, crossing from the back of the cabin to the front. As long as he watched, Sarek never saw more than the one figure.

Reaching a decision, Sarek slid silently from the flitter and approached the cabin along the treeline where his dark cloak would camouflage his presence. The sound of the snow crunching beneath his boots echo in his ears like desert lm'nema scurrying in the sand, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

He worked his way to the right side of the porch and avoiding the stairs in the middle, climbed up a bank of thickly packed snow onto the deck. It too had been swept free of the snow. From within the cabin a chime sounded and the seated figure rose to return to the back of the cabin.

Sarek moved to the door and entered quickly, relying on the element of surprise as the only weapon he possessed. A gust of wind driven snow followed him in the door, causing his cloak to whip around him. As the figure spun to face the door, he froze momentarily, caught in the moment.

"I did not expect you," the figure said, though no element of surprise was evident in his tone.

"Spock."

"Sarek," Spock nodded, raising his hand in the ta'al.

The chill air whipped through Sarek as he reached behind him and closed the cabin door. "Dif-tor heh smusma, Spock. I had thought to see you tomorrow," Sarek said.

"I am old and set in my ways. When I discovered that Amanda owned the cabin, I must admit curiosity and habit drew me here. I ask forgiveness for my intrusion. I shall leave immediately."

Sarek's hand rose in a halting gesture. "This is not necessary. As a member of my House, you are welcome." Sarek moved to his left, to the fire that roared red in the hearth. The heat tried to melt the chill that filled him, but it was deeper than fire could touch.

"There is much that I dare not say," began Spock as he busied himself with something in the back of the cabin, where the food preparation area was situated. "Though logically, you have concluded that my mother owned this cabin as well. Odd?"

"Explain," said Sarek.

"That certain events should be so similar when so many important things have changed."

"Will you join me, Sarek?" said Spock hefting a tray with a teapot and cups on it and returning to the divan in front of the fire.

 

"Of course," said Sarek as he removed his cloak and hung it on the rack by the door.

Sarek returned, choosing to sit in the large overstuffed chair nearer the blaze. He watched Spock in silence as he ritualistically served the tea. In the fire's glow, the old man's wrinkled face was exaggerated. It was when Sarek looked into the man's eyes that he saw his much younger son. Though his Spock did not have the blue eyes of his mother, the light that shone in them was the same, curious and bright.

It reminded Sarek of something.

"His eyes -- how they twinkled," said Sarek absently.

Spock completed the ritual and held out the cup to Sarek.

"It was her favorite," Spock said.

"The tea?" questioned Sarek.

"The drink and the poem. `Twas the Night Before Christmas'."

"The first time Amanda recited it to Spock, he was very curious about the phrase, `a right jolly old elf'. When his mother showed him a picture of an elf, he asked if that was what Terrans used to call Vulcans.'"

Spock drew slowly on his cup. Sarek took the opportunity to ask the question that he both wanted to hear and didn't. "Spock, in your universe, how was your mother's life?"

Spock put down his cup and gazed into the fire. He leaned forward, steepling his fingers.

"My mother lived out her life to old age. She was honored and revered as the Eldest Mother of our House though she was not of Vulcan lifespan."

Sarek's brought his cup the lips and then pulled it away, staring into it.

"I had thought it tea. You are correct, hot chocolate was her favorite at this time of the year."

Spock continued to stare into the fire. 

"You had a chance to live a full life, Spock. I have not asked because I assumed that you could not tell me, but did you leave someone behind?"

Without turning from the fire Spock began, "I have a family, and a bondsmate. When I exited my ship upon my arrival here, I felt the bond break and fell to my knees only to look up into Nero's eyes."

 

"In this universe, because of what I have done, my bondsmate will never be born."

"I grieve with thee, and for my son," answered Sarek.

"We grieve together," Spock replied, turning to face Sarek, as the grandfather clock chimed the time.

They sat silently until the chime ended and Sarek offered, "Merry Christmas, Spock."


End file.
